Gym Teacher
by kwebba
Summary: in the process of being rewritten. look for the new one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's another story by the one and only, Kristen! And yes the Kristen in the story is me okay? I just like to put myself in them ok? Geez!

* * *

**

**Dickie's POV**

It's conference time again at school. Parent's come and talk to their kid's teachers, most get mad for bad grades. I, for one, actually like conferences. It's fun to have other people tell your parents how great you are. But if you have really bad grades, conference time sucks! But conferences aren't the reason I get good grades. I kinda have to if I want to be on the basketball team and if I want to live because if I don't, my dad kinda freaks out. We're on our way to conferences right now. Lizzie had hers already and Mom went with her. Her conference was probably awesome. Mine might be, but my gym teacher, Ms. Weber, wants to talk to my dad. I have no clue what it could be about because I participate in gym and I always dress for it so there is no reason for this conference. But, we'll see what happens.

The conference with my advisor goes pretty well. He said I was an excellent student and very respectful and stuff like that. But now it was time to see Ms. Weber. My dad and I walk down to the library where the Gym teachers have their conferences. Where is she? I look around the library and don't notice her. I decide to ask Mr. Pierce where she is. He tells me that she went to the gym to play basketball until I showed up. He told me to go to the gym. We walk to the gym where we see Ms. Weber playing basketball. She's pretty good, hitting three-pointer after three-pointer. I wish I was that good.

**Elliot's POV**

Dickie and I walk into the gym and notice his gym teacher playing basketball. Wow, she is good, way better than me. She notices us and takes one last shop. Nothing but the bottom of the net. She runs to pick up the ball and walks closer to us.

"Hi," she says when she's about five feet from us. She has blonde hair, which she has in a ponytail right now, and she's about 5' 9". "I'm Kristen Weber. You must be Dickie's dad."

"Elliot Stabler," I say with a smile. "You're pretty good at basketball."

"Yeah, that's what I hear," she replies. "You any good?"

"I played a in high school and I little bit in college but not the great." Dickie sighs and we both look at him.

"Okay, so maybe I should get to the point of this. I just wanted to tell you that Dickie is a great student. Always participates, always is respectful, always helps other students out if they don't know what they're doing." She pauses for a moment. "Lizzie's great too. Just like her brother. Except she won't swim."

"Why not," I ask curiously.

"She's probably just shy. I was the same way when I was her age. But it's gonna hurt her grade a little bit."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Great. So what are you gonna be doing this weekend," she asks Dickie.

"Baseball practice," he simply answers.

"That's it? What about basketball?"

"I'll practice a little bit," he replies.

"You're pretty good. You gonna play when you get to college?

"Definitely," he answers.

"Where you going?"

"Either Connecticut or Wisconsin," Dickie responds. She nods.

"That's weird. I was born in Wisconsin and I went to college at UConn." We talked for a little bit longer then Dickie and I headed home.

**Kristen (Ms. Weber)'s POV**

Dickie and his dad just left and I decide to play some more basketball before I headed home. I play for about ten more minutes then I start walking towards the door. I look down and notice a cell phone. I pick it up and go through the contacts. There are a couple names I recognize like Dickie and Lizzie. This must be Dickie's dad's phone. I can't give it to Dickie during school hours or he could get caught with it. I'll have to take it to him. That will be kinda weird, going to a student's house...

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Kristen's gonna go to Elliot's. I wonder what's gonna happen… hehehe if you know what I mean… oh and I know that I change POVs a lot and if you don't like that or think its bad writing then don't even read it!

* * *

**

**Kristen's POV**

I walk out towards my car and get in. I sit for a minute before I start the car. Should I take the phone to him tonight? I have heard both Dickie and Lizzie talking about their dad being a detective. What if he gets called in on a case? I guess I have no choice but to take it tonight. Before I left, I went into Dickie's file and got his dad's address so I wouldn't have to come back tomorrow when I was originally going to take the cell to him. Pretty smart for a gym teacher, huh? I start my car and drive out of the parking lot. Twenty minutes later, I arrived at the apartment. I glance at the piece of paper with the address on it to remind myself of the apartment number. I get out of the car and walk through the door. Luckily, a tenant from the building was coming out at the same time and let me in. I walk up to the third floor and find apartment 3B. When I eventually find it, I knock on the door then wait.

**Dickie's POV**

I am so glad that my conference with Ms. Weber was a good one. But Lizzie got in trouble. Ha ha ha! I walk up the stair of my dad's apartment building. My mom just dropped me off here after baseball practice. I walk to his apartment and use my key to open the door.

"Dad," I say kinda loudly. I would have yelled but maybe he was still sleeping which is not like him but I check his bedroom anyway. I quietly open the door and peak inside. My dad's still sleeping? OH MY GOD! Who is that? NO WAY! What the hell is Ms. Weber doing in my dad's bed? I close the door silently and pace the room. My mouth definitely dropped and I am totally surprised… and sickened. Eww, my dad and Ms. Weber! God, I hope no one at school finds out. Ugh, why does my dad always have to ruin my life somehow? I wonder how Lizzie will react. Ha, her life will be ruined too! I flip open my cell phone and dial Lizzie's number. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hello," she answers.

"Lizzie, guess who I just found Dad in bed with," I ask. If I were her, I would be kinda confused by the question and really wouldn't care.

"Um, I really don't wanna know and I really don't care," she says defensively.

"Oh, I think you would care. You see this person almost every day."

"Well, now I _really _don't wanna know," she says defensively

"Ms. Weber," I tell her anyway. I hear her gasp.

"No way," she says seriously. "Dad slept with our gym teacher? Eww! That's sick! Everyone at school is gonna laugh at us."

"That's why were not gonna tell anyone." We talk for like one more minute then I hang up. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands until I hear people moving around in my dad's bedroom…

**Elliot's POV**

The sound of a door closing wakes me. I start to kiss the head of the person next to me. I open my eyes and notice who it is. What the hell did I do? Holy shit, I slept with Dickie's teacher! I glance at the clock and see that its 2:15 P.M. Dickie should be home by now. Oh god, I hope he didn't come in here. I gently shake Kristen until she begins to stir.

"Kristen," I whisper. "I think Dickie's home." After I said that, she became very alert.

"Dickie's home? Did he come in here," she asks me. I could tell she was very surprised.

"I don't know, but don't worry. I'm not even sure he's actually here. I'll go check." I roll out of bed and pull on sweatpants over my boxers. I slowly open the door and walk out, pretending like I'm going to the kitchen. He's sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Dickie," I say. He looks back at me.

"Hi," he says back.

"When did you get home?"

"About ten minutes ago. Why did you sleep in so late?"

"I had a rough night last night, couldn't sleep at all." I start to walk back my bedroom when his voice stops me.

"Since all the guys at school are gonna wanna know, how was Ms. Weber," he asks jokingly. I turn back and squint at him and he smiles.

"What," I ask, pretending like I don't know what he's talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Dad. I saw her in there with you."

"Well, when she comes out don't say anything sarcastic to her. Or just go in your room for a little bit." He gets up and reluctantly walks to his room and shuts the door. I walk back into my room and see Kristen sitting on the bed, completely dressed now. "He knows you're in here."

"That's just great. What the hell was I thinking? I can't sleep with students' parents." She pauses for a second. "I should go." She gets up and walks toward my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I say following her. She walks directly to the door, opens it and looks back at me.

"Bye," she says.

"Bye," I say as she walks out. I watch her walk down the hall and I close the door when she's out of sight. I lean against the door and sigh then I hear a door open. I turn and see Dickie looking at me.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What did they do! What's gonna happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is the next week at school and what happens when people find out? Review!

* * *

**

**Dickie's POV**

**Queens High School**

**Tuesday, February 27**

**1:25 P.M.**

Tommy and I walk down the hall towards the gym after sixth hour, but I am stopped about ten feet from the locker room by someone's voice.

"Hey, Stabler," Johnny yells out. I stop and slowly turn around. "I heard your dad's banging Ms. Weber." I look at the few people around us. I walk closer to him.

"Who told you that," I ask.

"Tommy," he answers. I glance back at Tommy who looks away.

"Look, why don't you just shut the fuck up, okay?"

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"We'll see," I say as I turn away. I start walking to the locker room again when I hear his voice again.

"Hey, do me a favor! Ask Daddy how she was," he yells then starts laughing. I freeze and drop my stuff. I walk back to him and get right in his face. I clench my hands into fists and slam my right hand right into his left cheek. Ow, that hurt. I shake my hand quickly and watch as he holds his face in pain. He brings up his fist to hit me when someone's hand intercepts it. Thank God we were by the gym. Ms. Weber stopped his hand, threw it back and looked at us.

"Let's go," she said before she led us to the principal's office. We slowly followed her. We walked in the little waiting room and Ms. Weber knocked on his door.

"Come in," I hear him yell. She lets us go in first then she followed. "What's going on?"

"I walked out of the girls' locker room and I saw Johnny about to punch Dickie," Ms. Weber says. Mr. Garner looks at each of us.

"What happened to your face," he asks looking at Johnny.

"Stabler punched me! So I don't see why I have to be here!"

"Because you were about to punch him, Johnny," Mr. Garner says. "Johnny, go wait out there. I'll talk to you later." Johnny got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out. Ms. Weber started to leave, but Mr. Garner stopped her. "I want you to stay, Ms. Weber." She stopped and continued leaning against the wall. "Now why did you punch Johnny."

"I don't wanna say," I say defensively.

"If you don't give me a good reason, then I have to suspend you longer." I look down and shake my head.

"I don't think that you need to know my personal life." Ms. Weber looks down at me.

"He punched Johnny because he was making fun of his dad sleeping with me," she says. I look back at her.

"Dickie, go wait out there," he tells me as he looks at Ms. Weber.

**Kristen's POV**

Mr. Garner just asked Dickie to leave and me to stay. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. Why would I want my sex life put on display?

"Sit down," he demands. I obey and sit in a chair across from his desk. "I thought you knew that we have a very strict "No sleeping with student's parents" rule. Some parents believe that other parents do that to get better grades."

"Well, it's not like that. And you do not need to know about my sex life!"

"Well, I won't need to know about it." He pauses and stares at me. "I'm sorry, but you're fired," he says bluntly. My mouth drops.

"That is a very ridiculous reason to fire someone," I say.

"Well, it's my decision and I'm sticking with it. Clean out your office and please leave." I nod not wanting to start anymore trouble and open the door. "Send Dickie in here please," he calls as I leave.

"What happened," Dickie asks curiously.

"I got fired," I sigh.

"For the reason that I am thinking? That's stupid."

"Yeah, anyways, he wants to talk to you." I decide to wait for him in the waiting room because all of this is my fault. When he comes out five minutes later, I ask him how long he got suspended for.

"Four days," he answers. Mr. Garner walks out of his office.

"Dickie," he starts. "Use that phone to call your parents." I walk to the phone and dial my mom's cell number. No answer. I hang up and dial my dad's number. No answer. I hang up again and call the precinct. This time someone answers.

"Office Bridges. Can I help you?"

"Is Detective Stabler around?"

"Let me check." It is silent for about thirty seconds. "Detective Stabler is out at the moment."

"Okay. Bye." I turn to Mr. Garner. "I can't get a hold of them."

"I can take him home," Ms. Weber offers.

"Go ahead. Just leave," he says angrily. He goes back into his office and we leave.

"Wanna help me clean out my office," I ask.

"What else do I have to do?" It took us about thirty minutes to clean out my office. I didn't have many things in there. Now Dickie and I were walking out to my car. We got in and I started it.

"Well, this sucks," I say. "I can't believe I lost my job!"

"Well, you didn't have to tell him about that," Dickie informs me. I look over at him.

"If I didn't you could have been suspended for way longer. So will you be able to get in your dad's apartment?"

"Probably not," he responds.

"Your dad's a detective right?" He nods at me. "Can I take you to his precinct?"

"If you wanna drive all the way to Manhattan, then yes."

"Alright. I have nothing else to do," I say pulling out of the teacher parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I know that someone might not lose their job for that but I just wanted that to happen so it did! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: READ THIS A/N! okay now that I have your attention, this story will not be in POV's anymore and is now in past tense because I just like it like that… Review please!

* * *

**

The ride to Manhattan was oddly short. When they arrived at the precinct, Kristen and Dickie got out. Kristen decided to walk him up so she could explain what happened. She followed Dickie up to the squad room then she waited outside the squad room while he talked to Elliot. A minute later, Elliot walked out of the squad room.

"I'm sorry you lost your job. This was all my fault," he said as he sat next to her.

"No it's not. I was there too," she joked.

"Yeah, well, you're the one that lost their job. Why'd you tell him anyway?"

"If I didn't, Dickie would have been suspended for a lot longer."

"You lost your job because of Dickie? You didn't have to do that."

"Well, it's not like I need the job anyway. I got an offer to play in the WNBA with the New York Liberty."

"Wow, you're better than I thought."

"They offered it to me when I graduated from UConn, but I didn't want it then," she said as she stood to leave. He stood also. "Well, I should go. I have to get some stuff from the school."

"Okay. Thanks for dropping off Dickie."

"No problem," she said with a smile. She started to walk away when Elliot's voice stopped her.

"Hey, would you want to get some dinner sometime," he asked.

**Stabler Residence**

**Tuesday, February 27**

**7:31 P.M.**

"So Dickie, I heard you got Ms. Weber fired," Lizzie joked as we watched TV.

"No, I didn't." Elliot heard what Lizzie said from the kitchen.

"Lizzie, your brother didn't get her fired, okay? Just leave him alone." She looked over at Dickie. "If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"So you're going out with Ms. Weber tomorrow," Dickie asked. Lizzie looked up at Elliot and smiled. He waited before answering.

"Yeah, I am," he answered.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for her, Dad," Lizzie joked. No one laughed though.

**Stabler Residence**

**Wednesday, February 28**

**10:56 P.M.**

Elliot walked into his apartment. He had just got home from his date with Kristen. He turned on the light and noticed Dickie sleeping on the couch. Elliot walked closer to him and shook him.

"Go sleep in your room," Elliot said when he saw Dickie was awake. Dickie sighed and stood up.

"How was it," Dickie asked as he made his way to his room.

"Pretty good. We have another one next week." Dickie smiled.

"Good for you," he said before he disappeared into his bedroom. Elliot walked into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He thought about what it would be like if he and Kristen "officially" became a couple. He didn't think for very long because he soon drifted off to sleep.

**1 year later…**

Kristen and Elliot did finally become a couple. They were now living with each other along with Dickie and Lizzie. It was a pretty good relationship but they rarely saw each other in the summer months because of Kristen's season. She was traveling all around the United States for at least four months of the year playing basketball. Elliot went to most of her home games and made a couple away games a season. But when he couldn't make it to the games, he always watched them on TV. Kristen had just left for two preseason games along the west coast. She would be back in eight days for a home game. Then back out for almost two weeks. He hated her schedule, but if he wanted to be with her at all he would learn to live with it.

**Friday, May 5**

Elliot sat on the couch awaiting the start on the game in Sacramento. Kristen was starting, as she did every game. The game started and Kristen started off good. In the first half, she scored sixteen of the thirty-two points New York had. When halftime ended, Kristen did it again, scoring fifteen more points in the second half to help New York win, 68 to 56. After the game, a reporter interviewed Kristen.

"I'm here with New York Liberty shooting guard, Kristen Weber. Now, Kristen, you played in college for Connecticut, then took a year off and got a teaching job and now this is your second year in the WNBA. Why did you take that year off?"

"Well, I just needed some time to cool down after college. But the truth is, I never planned on playing here. I kinda lost my teaching job then New York offered me a spot on the team."

"You've been New York's leading scorer since you started now how do you prepare for games?"

"I just stay calm, try not to get to work up about anything. Especially during a game, if we're down, I keep calm and try to keep my teammates pumped up."

"Well it seems to be working. Good job tonight and good luck on Friday in Seattle. Back to you Jay," the reporter said. Kristen walked away and headed towards the locker room. She left the Arco Arena about an hour later and headed to the hotel where the team was staying. She called Elliot when she got to the hotel. They talked for about thirty minutes then she went to sleep. New York's next game was at Key Arena in Seattle. The Liberty won that game, 62 to 56, with Kristen scoring 21 points. The next day, they were going back to New York. The flight took about five and a half hours. When they arrived in New York it was 5:45 P.M. and Kristen went home. Dickie and Lizzie were home.

"Hey," Kristen said when she walked in the apartment. She dropped her duffel bag and collapsed on the couch.

"Tough games," Lizzie asked curiously. Kristen shook her head.

"Traveling. I just spent the last six hours on a jet."

"Did you win," Dickie asked.

"Yeah, both games. So how's school, guys?"

"Pretty good," Lizzie answered.

"Boring," Dickie said. That was usually his answer.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be," she said walking into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled a water bottle out. "You guys coming to my game on Saturday?"

"I am," Lizzie said.

"So am I," Dickie added.

"Good. Hopefully we'll win."

* * *

**A/N: So, umm, sure. Okay review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review for me! I don't care if you loved it, hated it, or don't know what you think about it, just let me know. and if you think there's something I could put in to make it better or if you just want me to put something in. because you people review and say "Oh well put blah blah in." I will, whatever it is… because… you reviewed… did you like my little speech there? I did!

* * *

**

**Madison Square Garden**

**Saturday, May 13**

**4:58 P.M.**

The second half was half done and Kristen already scored seventeen points. Becky Hammon in bounded the ball to Kiesha Brown and she brought it down the court. Brown passed it to Kristen, who was on the left-center side of the three-point line. Kristen dribbled for about two seconds then broke towards the basket. She jumped when she was near the basket and through the ball up. Kristen tumbled to the ground and the ball swished through the net. The crowd screamed and clapped, but everything went silent when Kristen didn't get back up. A couple players tried to help her up but she shook her head in response. She put her arm over her eyes and gasped for air.

"Get her an oxygen mask," Kristen's teammate, Shameka Christon, yelled. Seconds later, the team's medical staff rushed out. They gave Kristen an oxygen mask and sat her up. She put her head in her hands and she breathed slowly. Elliot stared from the crowd. He could only watch as Kristen lied there. He heard a player yell for an oxygen mask. Kristen sat there for about a minute breathing then stood up with the help of a couple teammates. She threw off the mask and walked towards the locker room accompanied by a couple members of the medical staff. She glanced up to Elliot who smiled. She showed a small then disappeared. She walked into the locker room and sat on the bench.

"You breathing okay, Ms. Weber," a medical staff member asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." The staff left the locker room. Kristen stood and paced the room until she heard someone come in. She turned and saw Elliot walking towards her. "How'd you get past security?" He flashed his badge at her.

"Special treatment," he joked. "What happened out there?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I just couldn't breathe," she replied.

"Was that happening before halftime?"

"Not before halftime. But about five minutes into the half, my throat was getting really dry. I should have sat out then."

"Yeah, you should have. You could have died, Kristen!" She squinted at him.

"Don't yell at me, Elliot. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You almost killed yourself for a stupid game," he yelled back.

"Basketball is my life, Elliot." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

"If basketball is the most important thing to you, why the hell am I here?"

"That's not what I meant, Elliot, you know that."

"Well, Kris, that's what it sounded like." He paused for a moment. "What do you want more, me or basketball?" Kristen stood there silently. He nodded. "That's what I thought. You obviously can't handle basketball, me and whatever else you have going on. I'm sorry," he said before he turned and walked out of the locker room.

After the game…

Kristen walked slowly out of Madison Square Garden carrying her duffel bag. She walked through the parking lot to her car. When she put the key in the lock, she felt an excruciating pain on the back of her head. The blow knocked her completely out cold.

**Stabler Residence**

**Sunday, May 14**

**3:39 A.M.**

Elliot was awoken from a deep sleep from the sound of his cell phone ringing. He sleepily rolled over and looked down where Kristen usually slept. He forgot she wasn't there with him. He sighed and reached for his cell phone. He flipped it open.

"Hello," he said running a hand over his face trying to wipe the lack of sleep away.

"Elliot, Kristen's in Mercy General," Cragen informed him cautiously. Elliot quickly snapped out of tiredness.

"Why? What the hell happened?"

"Elliot," he hesitated. "She was raped last night outside Madison Square Garden."

"What do you mean she was raped?"

"John and Olivia are on the case. And if we get a suspect, you don't go anywhere near him," Cragen reminded him. "I'm sorry, Elliot."

"Yeah, me too," he said before he hung up.

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Sunday, May 14**

**4:02 A.M**

Elliot paced the hall outside Kristen's room until Olivia walked out.

"Elliot, what are you doing out here? Kristen needs you in there," Olivia said. Elliot looked up at her.

"Did you take her statement yet," he asked. Olivia shook her head.

"No. I'm waiting for John to get here." She paused. "Elliot, go in there."

"I can't, Liv."

"Why not," she questioned.

"We had a fight at the game about what's important to her. She couldn't pick between basketball and me. This is all my fault. If I would have just shut up, then I would have walked her out to her car and if anything happened I could stop it." Olivia could tell this was killing him.

"Elliot, she needs you the most now. Go in there." She could tell she changed his mind. He nodded, took a deep breath and walked in. When he walked in, he saw she had been beaten up pretty bad. She had bruises on her left cheek and about four or five cuts on her face. Elliot held the tears back and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Kris, I'm sorry," was all he could say. She nodded in acceptance. "This is all my fault. I could have prevented it from happening if I didn't freak out at you."

"Don't blame yourself, Elliot. It's not your fault. Don't think that." He took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you and we're gonna catch the bastard who did it."

"Who's on the case?"

"John and Olivia. And just be completely honest with them, okay? They'll do everything they can to help you."

"Yeah. I know." Just then, John and Olivia entered the room to take Kristen's statement. Elliot stood up from the chair and walked to the other side of Kristen's bed. He side on the side of the bed and clenched Kristen's hand.

"Kristen, can you tell me what happened," Olivia asked sympathetically. Kristen nodded.

"At about 7:15, I left the Garden and walked out to my car." She paused and squeezed Elliot's hand tighter. "When I was unlocking my car, someone hit my head with something. It knocked me out. When I woke up… he was on top of me. I just wished it would be over." She wiped the tears away with her free hand. "When he was done, he kicked me in the ribs twice then in the face once then ran away."

"Did you see his face," John questioned. Kristen nodded slightly.

"I'll never forget it."

**Stabler Residence**

**Tuesday, May 15**

**10:29 P.M.**

Elliot got a week off of work to help Kristen out. All Kristen did for the couple days after the rape was stay in bed. She had two broken ribs, a broken finger and bruises all over. Elliot walked into the bedroom and lied next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"How you feeling, Kris," he asked.

"I'm better today," she replied. He started to gently run his hand through her hair. "Are there any leads on the case?"

"Not yet." He paused and looked down at her. "When can you go back and play?"

"I can come back when ever I want."

"When are you going back," he asked.

"I'm gonna play in our next home game on June 3. I'm just mad I have to missed the season opener."

"Just go back when ever you think you can. Don't go too soon, trust me." He kissed to top of her head and laid his head on the pillow. He didn't fall asleep though. He always waited for Kristen to fall asleep first. At about 1:45, Elliot was awakened by Kristen's high-pitched screams. This had happened every night since she came home. She always had nightmares about the rape.

"Kris, Kris," Elliot said shaking her gently. "Wake up." When she finally opened her eyes, they were filled with fear. Elliot's soft touch calmed her quickly. Whenever someone touched her, she would flinch, but when Elliot touched her, she stayed completely calm. It killed Elliot every time she woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. He was determined to catch the son-of-a-bitch that did this.

**SVU squad room**

**Wednesday, May 16**

**2:04 P.M.**

Kristen was down and the precinct and was going to I.D. her rapist. Someone came forward after they release the police sketch and I.D. him as Johnny Mason. Kristen walked in the room and looked through the glass. John ordered them in and they walked in. Kristen looked at each of the faces. It only took her about twenty seconds to see him.

"Number 2," she mumbled.

"You sure," Olivia asked. She nodded.

"Positive," Kristen said before Olivia led her out of the room. Kristen walked to Elliot while he glanced over to Olivia. Olivia nodded. She picked the right guy. Elliot smirked and led Kristen out of the squad room. "I have to testify, don't I," she asked as she got in the car. He nodded reluctantly.

"You'll do fine though. Casey will prep you and lead you through everything."

"I just want this to be over with and go back to my regular life."

**Stabler Residence**

**Friday, May 18**

**2:17 A.M.**

Olivia, John, Fin and Cragen stood outside Kristen and Elliot's apartment with their guns drawn. Olivia tried to open the door. It was unlocked. She glanced back at Cragen then walked in, followed by everyone else. They crept through the apartment, search for people. They walked into Elliot and Kristen's bedroom. Kristen's head was against Elliot's chest as they slept. They kept sleeping even though four adults were now in the bedroom with guns pointed at Elliot. Cragen stepped forward and tapped Elliot's foot. Elliot's head shot up and he saw four gun pointed in his direction. He noticed it was the squad and slowly got up, trying not to wake Kristen.

"What are you guys doing," Elliot asked jokingly. When he stood, everyone's gun followed him. Elliot smirk faded when he saw they were serious.

"Put your hands where I can see them, Elliot," Cragen yelled. That woke up Kristen. She opened her eyes to see guns aimed at Elliot. He was standing near the bed with his back to her.

"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on here."

"Put your hands up now, Detective," Cragen yelled again. Elliot reluctantly threw his hands in the air and turned to face Kristen.

"What's going on, Elliot," Kristen asked. Elliot shrugged.

"Can I talk to Kristen really quick, guys," Elliot asked. Cragen nodded as they holstered their weapons. Kristen walked around the bed to Elliot. "Kris, I'm guessing this is serious or they wouldn't do the whole break in with guns thing. Just say here-." Cragen cut him off.

"Actually she needs to come too," he said as Olivia walked to Elliot pulling out her handcuffs.

"Am I under arrest? For what," Elliot questioned as Olivia slapped the handcuffs on.

"Elliot Stabler, you are under arrest for the murder of Rodney Fitzgerald."

* * *

**A/N: How dare they arrest Elliot! And who is Rodney Fitzgerald? This is so confusing… not really. At least not for me because I'm like… writing it… review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to take my computer in because it was all messed up and they had it for like ten days then I was sick again and i'm still kinda sick (which sucks). I missed a week of school so I have a lot of missing homework (that I probably wont do). No wonder my grades suck so I'm gonna get in trouble for that... anyway, you don't want my life story so just read & review!

* * *

**

**SVU squad room**

**Friday, May 18**

**2:34 A.M.**

"I didn't kill Kris's rapist. What the hell is wrong with you guys," Elliot argued. John walked behind him as Olivia sat in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Elliot? You killed Rodney because he raped Kristen," John yelled in his face. Olivia stared up at John. She didn't think Elliot did this but she had to obey Cragen's orders.

"Elliot, where were you tonight between six and seven," Olivia asked in a nicer tone than John.

"Uh, I went to the store at 5:45 and was gone for about an hour," he tried to answer as quick as possible.

"Why'd you go to the store," Olivia asked as she jotted down some notes.

"Kris asked me to get some things for her."

"And that took you an hour," John asked in disbelief.

"The first place didn't have what she needed so I had to go to another store."

"Where was Elliot between six and seven last night," Fin asked Kristen.

"He went to the store for me," she said lifting her head back up. She was tired but she had to help Elliot with this misunderstanding.

"What did go for?" She squinted at him.

"Is that any of your business," she asked coldly.

"I guess not. When did he get back?"

"Around 6:45. Are we almost done here?"

"Yeah, we are," Fin said as he stood up. Kristen also stood and walked to the door with Fin behind her. She walked out and saw Elliot walking out of an interrogation room on the other side of the squad room at the same time. He looked up at Kristen then walked to her.

"I guess I gotta stay here tonight, Kris. I'm sorry this all happened. You know I didn't do this."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded.

"Kristen, John is going to give you a ride home," Cragen explained. Kristen nodded again then turned back to Elliot.

"I'll come home as soon as I get this straightened out," Elliot said as he hugged Kristen.

"Bye," she said softly when they released.

"Bye," he said as she walked away with John. Kristen followed John down to his car and most of the ride to her apartment was silent.

"Kristen, can I ask you a question," John broke the silence.

"I guess so."

"Do you think Elliot's innocent?"

"Of course I do and I can't believe you guys think he's guilty."

"I don't think he's guilty. I'm just following my captain's orders."

**Stabler Residence**

**Friday, May 18**

**10:04 A.M.**

Kristen was awakened by her best friend, Jessica Mills, who was shaking her gently. Kristen sat up and Jessica sat next to her.

"Elliot called me. He asked me to come check on you," she explained.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean, his own squad arrested him." She paused. "I just want all of this to be over with."

"Yeah, well, someone killed your rapist and they need to know who."

"So they automatically go for the boyfriend? That's ridiculous."

"Put yourself in their shoes. Do you think they wanted to arrest him?"

"I don't know what to think." Jessica stayed for about thirty minutes then left and Kristen fell asleep again. But she was awakened again. This time by Elliot. "They let you go?"

"Yeah. They got the surveilance tapes from the stores I went to."

"So are things gonna be weird at the precinct now?"

"I hope not."

**Madison Square Garden**

**Saturday, June 3**

**1:28 P.M.**

Kristen's first game since the rape was in two and a half hours and she was ready to play. She ribs and finger healed so she was completly healthy.

"Hey, Kristen," one of her teammates, Becky Hammon, called out. "You ready to play?"

"I've been ready for weeks."

"So you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I just wanna get out there again."

"Great. Just take it easy on the court. Don't try to make 'highlight reel worthy' shots just yet."

"We'll see," Kristen said as Becky walked away.

Two hours later...

The game started in thirty minutes and the teams were warming up now. Taking practice shots, stretching. Kristen made just about all of her practice shots and was raring to go.

Elliot sat on the couch in they're apartment as he watched the pre-game stuff. Elliot lost interest until they mentioned Kristen.

"Kristen Weber, New York's shooting guard, is playing her first game since she was raped on May 13. Since then, life hasn't been so great for the young basketball star. Five days after the rape, her boyfriend, a detective for the NYPD, was arrested by his own squad for the murder of her rapist," the commenter said. Elliot shook his head at the statment. "He was release later that day. Now do you guys think Kristen will come out and lead New York in scoring like she did before," he asked the other two achors.

"I don't think Pat Coyle should even let her play in this game," one of them argued. "She is not mentally or physically ready for this game."

"I agree. I think Pat should sit her out for at least two more games," the other said. Elliot laughed.

"That's not gonna happen," Elliot thought out loud.

"Well, let's go down to floor to Joanne."

"Thanks, Phil. I'm here with Kristen Weber. So do you feel that you're ready to play after such a long absence?"

"Of course, I'm ready. I wanted to come back when I had broken ribs and a broken finger. Now I'm completly healthy and ready to go."

"Now, I heard a lot of basketball critics say you aren't ready mentally or physically for this game. What do you think about that?"

"Well, I disagree. I had a lot of help from my boyfriend who works with rape victims everyday. So mentally, I am ready and physically, we'll just have to see what happens."

"Do you think you'll remain to be the leading scorer of the Liberty?"

"Well, it's not everything to be the leading scorer. I'm just gonna try to help my team to another victory and if I'm the leading scorer, that's great."

"Well, good luck today. Back to you guys." Kristen went back out to the floor and continued warming up. Elliot was happy that Kristen was as sucessful as she was. She was interviewed at almost every game she played in. She had even mentioned some endorsement deals that she could be signing soon with companies like Nike, Adidas or Reebok. Most WNBA players weren't as popular as Kristen was.

The game started and Kristen did what she did best. Three pointer after three pointer, jump-shot after jump-shot. About halfway into the second quarter, Kristen attempted a three pointer. She made it easily but afterwards she clenched her abdomin. She put her hands on her knees and stood there for a moment. Becky Hammon quickly jogged over and asked her if she was alright. Kristen nodded and stood straight. She winced at the pain then started jogging/walking down the court. Pat Coyle, New York's head coach, quickly called a timeout to see if her star player was okay. Kristen jogged to the sideline and was approached by Pat.

"You okay, Kristen?"

"Yeah, mine ribs just hurt for a little bit there," she lied. Kristen was in excruciating pain because of her ribs that were broken before.

"If you're not feeling good enough to play-," Pat started until Kristen cut her off.

"I'm okay. I can play." Pat watched her for a moment.

"Okay, go ahead. But as soon as you feel the slightest pain, you get on the bench. I can't afford to have you miss anymore games." Kristen nodded and went back onto the court and playing resumed. Kristen played great for the rest of the game considering the amount of pain she was in. When the game ended, Kristen had forty-two points, a career high, and the Liberty won 72-59. Kristen was congratulated by her own teammates and players and coaches from the Los Angeles Sparks. Kristen went into the locker room where the coach would talk to the players.

"Okay, so we have another win under our belt, but we're only five games into the season and we're 4-1. Us winning could change, don't get big heads. Anyway, congratulations to Kristen and her career high, forty-two points." Pat paused as the team clapped and cheered for Kristen. "Even after what happened, you've been the leader of this team and I hope you will continue you're streak."

About an hour later, Kristen left Madison Square Garden and went home. She walked in the apartment and saw Elliot sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Elliot," she said. "Did you watch the game?" He stood up and walked to her.

"Of course I did. Career high, forty-two points," he said smiling. She smiled back. "Can I ask you a quesiton?"

"Sure," she said as she walked to the bedroom.

"What happened in the second quarter," he called from the living room. Kristen froze. She knew he hated when she played hurt.

"Oh, nothing. My ribs just hurt for a second, but I was fine the rest of the game," she lied.

"You're lying," he pointed out as he walked into the bedroom.

"Okay, Elliot, I was hurt for the rest of the game after that. I know you don't like me to play hurt, but I had no choice."

"I understand. You did it for your team. But what did the coach think of it?"

"She told me that if I even felt the slightest pain, I would be on the bench."

"She needs you for games down the road. Just take it easy, Kris."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want them to release Elliot so soon but you guys know he would do that! Guess what! Kristen's gonna get a LOT of money for endorsement deals but Elliot has a problem with that... Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, Kristen comes into some money in this chapter, and i won't lie it does cause some problems between Elliot and Kristen but they will be back together by the of the chapter. Review!

* * *

**

**Stabler Residence**

**Saturday, June 3**

**10:21 P.M.**

Kristen sat on the couch flipping through channels until she saw highlights from WNBA games from the day on ESPN. First, they showed the Conneticut/Charlotte game then came the New York game. But before they showed the highlights they did a quick story on Kristen.

"Kristen Weber of the New York Liberty had a career game today, scoring forty-two points, after a brutal rape that left her with two broken ribs and a broken finger. We caught up with Kristen after the game and got her reaction." The TV cut to the interview.

"So, Kristen, how did you think you we're gonna do coming into tonight's game?"

"Well, I was just gonna play as hard as I could and see what came of it."

"You've probably heard the comments WNBA critics have said about the way they thought you should have played tonight. Now you did the complete opposite. Why do you think they thought you wouldn't play as good?"

"Well, some people would say that it takes rape victims years to get over their attacks so maybe they thought I would be like most victims."

"You talk very openly about your rape. Is there a reason for that?"

"People already know about it so why shouldn't I talk about it?" Kristen turned off the TV and walked towards the bedroom as Elliot walked out of the bathroom.

"You going to sleep," he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Elliot walked into the bedroom a couple minutes later then climbed into bed. "How do you think you'll do in you're next game," he asked.

"New career high," she simply said.

"What are you shooting for?"

"Forty-three points," she joked. She paused. "You know what, Elliot, I'm signing a deal with Nike."

"What?"

"Becky and I are signing a deal for a new shoe line, Liberty Swoosh."

"How much money are we talking about here?"

"Twelve million." Elliot looked at her in disbelief. "I'm serious," she said when she saw his face.

"What exactly are you doing for this twelve million dollars?"

"Commercial, print ads, stuff like that."

"Wow, so when's this deal going through?"

"Next week and then we'll be twelve million dollars richer."

**SVU squad room**

**Monday, June 5**

**10:16 P.M.**

"What's wrong," Olivia finally asked Elliot. He'd been acting weird since he came in.

"Kristen's signing a deal with Nike."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, the money is. I don't want it to mess up what we have somehow."

"Well, how much are we talking about?"

"Twelve million."

"Are you kidding me? That's a lot of money."

"Exactly."

"Elliot, it's not gonna mess anything up. And even if it does, you guys will work it out."

"But come on, twelve million dollars! That's more money than I will ever make and my twenty-five year old girlfriend already has it."

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because Kristen's making more money than you?"

"I'm not mad, but I don't want her to have to support me."

"She probably doesn't see it as that, Elliot."

"Well, that's how I see it," he said as he stood from his desk and walked away.

"Last time I checked, getting millions of dollars was a good thing," John stated, having heard the entire conversation. "What's his problem with it?"

"He's 38 (A/N: He's probably older than that but I don't want a huge age difference.) and she's 25."

"And," John asked not getting the drift.

"She's way younger than him and has way more money. Elliot thinks that she'll be supporting him. God, John, you're a little slow today."

"Well, I don't see why a guy would be freaking out because his girlfriend has come into some money."

"Who's girlfriend," Fin asked walking through the conversation.

"Elliot's," John said.

"How much money?"

"Twelve million," Olivia answered.

"And he's complaining? Man, I always knew something was wrong with him."

At the end of the day, Olivia was getting ready to leave and Elliot was still working on paperwork.

"You staying here," she asked.

"Yeah, I got a lot of back paperwork I need to catch up on. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Olivia walked out to her car and pulled away from the curb. At the last minute, she decided to drop by Elliot's apartment and talk to Kristen. She pulled up to their building and someone was coming out as she walked up so there was no need to buzz the apartment. She took the elevator up to the third floor and walked through the hall to the apartment. She knocked on the door then waited. Seconds later, Kristen answered the door.

"Olivia, hi. Come in," she said giving Olivia room to walk through. "Elliot's not here-."

"Yeah, I know. He's still at the precinct finishing some paperwork. I actually came to talk to you." Kristen looked at her with confusion. Why had she wanted to talk to her?

"Oh, about what?"

"I heard you're signing a deal with Nike."

"Yeah, in a week."

"Well, Elliot's kinda unsure about it."

"Why," Kristen asked in a confused tone.

"For some reason, he thinks it's gonna separate you two somehow. He just doesn't want anything to mess up what you have."

"That's crazy. I would never let money get in between us, but I have to sign the deal."

"Even if it means losing Elliot," Olivia questioned.

"Twelve million dollars is the money I used to dream about as a kid. Not a lot of WNBA players get shoe deals with Nike. I need this money."

"Maybe you should get your priorities in order, Kristen," Olivia said. "I'm not gonna let you hurt Elliot because of some stupid endorsement."

"That stupid endorsement is gonna sky-rocket my career. I'm gonna be on the map after this. Elliot should be proud of how far I've come," she said almost yelling. "If I don't sign this deal, then I'm done in New York. Becky would be pissed at me because then she wouldn't get the deal either!" She brought her voice down. "I think you should leave."

"Just think about what I said," Olivia said before she walked to the door.

One hour later...

Elliot walked in the apartment and walked into the kitchen where Kristen was.

"Olivia paid me a little visit," she said.

"Why?"

"She says that you have a problem with my endorsement deal. You think the money will come between us?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you're supporting me."

"I don't get it, Elliot. Most people would be happy when they have millions of dollars."

"That's just it, Kristen. I don't have millions of dollars, you do!"

"So you're mad because I have more money than you," Kristen asked sarcastically.

"No," he answered. "That's not it." Kristen stared at him for moment then shook her head.

"I can't take this right now. We fight way too much. It's not working out. I'll be at Jessica's," she said picking up her duffel bag. She walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

One week later...

Elliot had not been able to reach Kristen since she left. He called her over and over but she never picked up. Today was the day she would sign the deal with Nike. She arrived in her agent's office and Becky and her agent were already there.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Kristen," Becky started. "We're just waiting for the people from Nike."

"Great." Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and two men in suits walked in holding briefcases.

"Let's get down to business," one of them said opening his briefcase. "You guys ready to sign?"

"Definetly," Kristen answered.

"Yeah," Becky said.

"Great, I have all the papers right here. All you need to do is sign, and you'll be twelve million dollars richer, instantly."

"Sounds good," Becky said. They quickly read over the contract then signed.

"Nice doing business with you," one of the Nike guys said to them as he shook each of their hands.

Three weeks later...

Kristen was now living in a really nice apartment, without Elliot. She ignored his calls, deleted his emails. She really did want to stay with him but they fought to much. Most of the time over ridiculous things. She couldn't take it anymore. Kristen still loved Elliot and Elliot still loved Kristen, but they were both too stubborn.

**Stabler Residence**

**Thursday, July 6**

**8:04 P.M.**

Elliot sat on his couch, alone, flipping through the channels. He stopped when he came across a basketball game, Kristen's game. He sighed and dropped the remote and continued to watch. Again, Kristen was dominating. The Liberty won the game 71-63. Elliot let out a deep sigh and walked out of his apartment. He needed to talk to her, fast.

**Madison Square Garden**

**Thursday, July 6**

**8:54 P.M.**

Elliot walked through the 'Garden' and headed towards the locker rooms until he was stopped by security.

"You can't go in there, sir," a very buff man said. Elliot pulled out his badge.

"NYPD. I need to talk to a player." Security reluctantly let him through and he walked into the Liberty locker room cautiously. He didn't think it was appropriate for him to go into a girl's locker room while players were still in it but he needed to talk to Kristen. Luckily, most of the players left and only Kristen and three other players were still there. Kristen's head jerked towards the door when she heard it open, but frowned when she saw Elliot walk in. She sighed, picked up her duffel bag and walked briskly right past him. Elliot paused then jogged after her.

"Go away, Elliot," she said as she walked through the hall.

"Kris, we need to talk about this! I miss you," he called as he struggled to keep up with her. Suddenly, she stopped and glared at him.

"You wanna talk, Elliot? What do you wanna talk about? How we constantly fought over the tiniest things, how you're not man enough to have a girlfriend who makes more money than you," she practically yelled in his face.

"Hey, I wanted to work out the money issue with you but you walked out. Don't make this my fault." Kristen shook her head and continued walking.

"Hey, Kurt," she said to the same security guard that let Elliot past. "Will you escort this man out of the stadium?"

"Sure thing, Kristen," he said glaring over at him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Kurt." Kurt walked over to Elliot as Kristen walked away.

**Weber Residence**

**Thursday, July 6**

**9:49 P.M.**

Kristen was annoyed when there was a knock on the door. She stood from her couch and walked to the door. She opened the door to see none other but Elliot standing there. She stared at him for a minute.

"How did you find my apartment," she asked walking away from the door. He followed her quickly.

"I have the resources to find anyone, Kris, you know that."

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you know. I can't stand being at my apartment without you, Kristen."

"You should have thought about that sooner." Elliot paused and look around.

"How much do you pay for this place?"

"Five grand a month, but that's not why you're here, remember? Don't waste my time."

"What do I have to do to be with you again?" Kristen's attitude changed.

"Stop with the money thing. I don't care if I'm supporting you and I don't even see it that way."

"Okay, I don't care about the money."

"Are you sure? Because I have two more endorsements lined up with Gatorade and AT&T worth thirty-one million combined."

"That's fine with me but if we get back together, we gotta make a promise that we'll never fight. Well, at least not over little things."

"Deal," she said smiling before he pulled her into a hug. They released seconds later. "So what do your kids think of you having a millionaire for a girlfriend?"

"Oh, they love it, but don't get them anything."

"Why not?"

"They don't need you to buy them everything they want."

"Elliot, do you really think you're gonna stop me?"

"No, but I thought I would try," he replied smiling.

**Two days later...**

Elliot brought his kids by Kristen's apartment so they could see where they would be living when they were with him. They're mouthes dropped when they saw the size of the place.

"How many bedrooms are there," Lizzie asked.

"Three," Elliot answered.

"Yes! I get my own room," she exclaimed.

"Before you get too excited, I wanna lay down some ground rules about Kristen's money while she's not here." He paused. "I know she's gonna wanna spoil you two and I'm not gonna try to stop her, but I don't want you guys to always ask for things, okay?"

"You think she'll get me that new guitar I wanted," Dickie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but what did I just tell you?"

"I know, Dad. You must get a lot of things from her."

"More than I want."

"So exactly how much money does she have?"

"She has about ten and a half million from the twelve million and she's getting thirty-one million in a little bit."

"I'm gonna love life here."

* * *

**A/N:** **Endorsement deals spread over a couple years I think so in here, she's kinda gonna get all the money upfront just so you know. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Um, review please!

* * *

**

**Weber/Stabler Residence**

**Saturday, July 8**

**1:54 P.M.**

Kristen walked into her apartment after coming back from a game in Chicago and was instantly greeted by her golden retriever, Trooper.

"Hey boy," she said as she knelt down to pet him. "Were you a good boy for Elliot?"

"Yes, he was," Elliot said appearing out of the bedroom. He kissed her quickly. "How'd the game go? I missed it."

"We lost but it doesn't matter. We've only lost four games. We still have the best record in the league."

"Good."

"Did you show Dickie and Lizzie the place?"

"Yeah, they love it. Maybe a little too much."

"Is that a necessarily a bad thing," she joked.

"So when's your next game?"

"Tomorrow against Phoenix and guess who plays for Phoenix?" Elliot looked at her cluelessly. "My old teammate from high school. We were unstoppable."

"So you have a challenge," Elliot pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Elliot. I'm the best player in the league," she joked.

**Madison Square Garden**

**Sunday, July 9**

**3:44 P.M.**

It was about fifteen minutes until game time and Kristen was out on the court warming up. She took one last practice shot and she immedietly felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her old friend there.

"Hey, rookie," Kristen joked.

"I'm still better than you," Rachel Roeling shot back. They were always competitive.

"Oh yeah? What's your career high points in game?"

"Thirty-six."

"Forty-two."

"Okay, enough of that," she said as they walked towards the sideline. "How's it going?"

"Great. You?"

"Pretty good. How's New York?"

"Good for the most part."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened in May. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well, I'm over it."

"So soon? What's the deal?"

"My boyfriend works with rape victims everyday. I've had a lot of help."

"Well, that's good. I'll see you on the court," Rachel said as she walked toward her team.

"Hey, Rach, get ready to be beaten," Kristen said as she retreated to her team.

The game started and New York won the tip off and Becky Hammon brought it down the court. She passed it to Kristen and Rachel was guarding Kristen.

"Hey, Rachel, remember the state finals back in '98," she asked as she dribbled.

"Yeah."

"Remember how I scored sixty-three points?"

"Sure." Kristen broke towards the basket and made a lay-up easily.

"I have a feeling that will happen again," she said as they jogged down the court.

The rest of the game was a battle between Kristen and Rachel. Kristen had twenty-four points by half time and Rachel had twenty-one points. In the second half, Kristen stacked up nineteen more points and Rachel outscored her by two. It was nearing the end of the game with one minute left seconds left and Phoenix was up by five. Shameka Christon brought the ball down the court, passed it to Becky who broke to the basket. Rachel came off Kristen and went towards Becky. Becky swung the ball out to Kristen who attempted a three pointer. Swoosh. Now they were down by two points with the clock ticking. A player on the Mercury brought the ball down and of course, passed it to Rachel. Rachel dribbled for a little bit staring directly at Kristen.

"You really think you're gonna win this Rachel?"

"I know I will." She started to go towards the basket but Kristen tipped the ball out of her hands and began to sprint down the court, easily making the shot. It was all tied up now. Phoenix, again, brought the ball down the court and a player attempted a shot but missed. Ashley Battle got the rebound with ten seconds left in the game. Kristen began to run up the court and Ashley hurled the ball towards her. Kristen caught the pass and made the lay up, even with a defender almost knocking her over. The buzzer sounded and the game was over. New York rushed out onto the court and began celebrating around Kristen. Kristen looked over at Rachel who looked angry. She made her way through the crowd of players and jogged over to her.

"Rachel," she called out.

"Nice shot."

"Yeah, I know," Kristen said sarcastically.

**Two and a half hours later...**

The stadium was empty and Kristen and Rachel were shooting baskets back and forth.

"I saw your Nike commercial with Becky Hammon. How much did you get for that," Rachel asked.

"Twelve million."

"Wow," Rachel said as she took a shot. Kristen glaced over towards the tunnel when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here, Elliot?"

"I was wondering if you were coming home sometime tonight."

"And you couldn't just call," she said sarcastically. "This is Rachel, my old teammate I was telling you about."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Elliot said shaking her hand.

"You too."

"Anyway, Kris, when you coming home?"

"I don't know, Elliot. Rachel and I are just gonna shoot around for a little bit."

"Let me see the ball," Elliot said and she passed it to him. He dribbled a couple times then shot from behind the three point line. _Swoosh._

**Weber/Stabler Residence**

**Wednesday, September 20**

**10:47 A.M.**

"How is it that you've never met my parents? Didn't you meet them when they came out to see my first game?" Kristen's family was flying out to New York to see Game Five of the championship.

"No. Remember I was working that big case, day and night."

"Well, I guess today's the day. I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Do they even know about me?"

"Um, they will," she said cautiously. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kristen answered it. "About time you got here," she said sarcastically as her mom, dad and three sisters walked in.

"Well, we don't know New York as well as you do," her dad, Gary, said as he hugged her. Kristen greeted and hugged the rest of the family then it was time to finally introduce Elliot to the family.

"Who's this," Ronda, Kristen's mom, asked.

"Oh, this is Elliot, my boyfriend," she explained. "Elliot, these are my parents, Ronda and Gary, and my sisters, Alyssa, Vanessa and Megan."

"You never told us you had a boyfriend," Gary pointed out. Elliot glanced over at Kristen.

"Well, I never really thought to tell you because all we ever talked about was my endorsements and basketball."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Elliot," Ronda said nicely. Gary walked to Elliot slowly.

"Come on, Elliot, let's have a talk in the kitchen," he said as they walked away. Elliot quickly followed him into the kitchen. "How old are you, Elliot?"

"Thirty-nine," he answered. Gary glanced up at him in disbelief.

"You're thirty-nine and my daughter is twenty-six?" Elliot nodded. "Okay, what do you do?"

"I'm a detective, sir."

"Well, there's one good thing. Were you married before?"

"Yeah, for almost twenty years."

"Any kids," Gary asked curiously.

"Four."

"So you understand why I'm giving you the third-degree."

"Absolutely."

"Great."

"Will you just sit down, Kristen? It's not like he's gonna kill him," Ronda informed her.

"I know what Dad's like with my boyfriends, okay, Mom?" Then the door opened and Dickie and Lizzie walked in. "Hey, guys, come here. I want you to meet my family. This is my mom, Ronda, and my sisters, Alyssa, Vanessa and Megan. Dickie and Lizzie are two of Elliot's kids."

"Hi," they both said. After a few seconds, they both proceeded to their rooms.

"So how'd you meet Elliot," Alyssa asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But I was Dickie and Lizzie's gym teacher and I met Elliot at a conference."

"Eww, so like you were their gym teacher and now they're living with you," Kristen's sister, Megan who was thirteen, asked.

"Shut up, Megan."

"How much money do you have, Kristen," Vanessa asked randomly. Kristen laughed at the question.

"Is that all you care about?" Vanessa glared at her. "Let's see. I have thirty-seven million left, I think."

"Buy me something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something expensive."

"I'll see what I can do. Megan, how's basketball season going?"

"Not too bad."

"I got something for you," she said walking away from the group for a minute. She returned with a Nike shoe box and gave it to Megan. "These are the official New York Liberty shoes. All the players on the Liberty wear them."

"Cool. Thanks Kristen."

**Madison Square Garden**

**Wednsday, September 20**

**9:53 P.M.**

There was twenty-five seconds left in the game. New York was up by two. It was Sacramento's ball. They came down the court. A player decided to shoot the ball but the ball went no where. Kristen jumped at just the right second and blocked the shot. Two seconds after the shot was blocked, the game ended. The Liberty were the champions. The crowd went crazy. The whole team ran out and started celebrating. After a couple minutes, Kristen broke away from the team and ran up into the stands. She took two steps at a time until she reached Elliot and her family. She jumped up into Elliot's arms, extremely happy. Elliot let her down and she proceed to hug and high-five the family.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Champions! anyways review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so you've read this chapter before but I deleted it and took the kids away. Kids are gone! No kids okay?

* * *

**

**Weber/Stabler Residence  
Thursday, September 21  
12:39 A.M.**

"Hey, Miss M.V.P," Elliot said as he climbed into bed next to Kristen who was sitting up in bed. She smiled.

"I can't believe were the champs. This is awesome."

"You were awesome," he said leaning in to kiss her. They both got settled into bed and just laid there. "What's your family doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe Megan and Vanessa will come here or something."

"So I heard you're gonna buy Vanessa a car for her birthday next month."

"I don't know. If I buy her something, everyone else is gonna want something."

"Well, it's not like you're exactly hurting for money, Kris."

"Yeah, but let's say I have a kid. I want to have some money for it." Elliot turned over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Have you thought about having kids, Kris," Elliot asked.

"Every now and then I do, but I'm so busy with basketball and your always at work. I wouldn't want some stranger raise my baby."

"Well, if we did decide to have a baby, maybe you could take a year off from basketball," he replied cautiously. He knew her missing basketball was a touchy subject.

"I guess I could." She paused. "Hey, you should get to sleep. You have work tomorrow."

**Weber/Stabler Residence  
Thursday, September 21  
9:04 A.M.**

Kristen was awakened by Trooper jumping up on her bed.

"Hey boy," she said as she pet him. Kristen glanced at the clock. "Thanks for waking me up, Troop." She pulled the covers off and stood up. "What do I have to do today, Trooper," she asked the dog as she went through things on her counter. Megan was coming over at eleven to do something with Kristen as the rest of the family did something on their own. Eleven rolled around and Kristen waited. When she finally arrived, Kristen opened the door and let her in. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"Well, I have to go to The Garden sometime today to pick up some stuff. from the locker room that I forgot."

"When?"

"We could go now if you want."

**Madison Square Garden  
Thursday, September 21  
11:21 A.M.**

Kristen and Megan walked into the locker room and saw a couple players, Becky Hammon and Shameka Christon, getting some stuff.

"Hey guys," she said as she made her way to her locker. "Oh, this is my little sister, Megan. Megan this is Becky-."

"Yeah, I know who they are," Megan said cutting her off. "Becky Hammon and Shameka Christon."

"Big Liberty fan, huh," Becky said smiling.

"Well, I do have a sister on the team, but you guys are awesome."

"Oh, I'm not awesome anymore," Kristen asked sarcastically.

"No," Megan answered jokingly.

------------------------------------

Kristen flew first-class to Milwaukee, Wisconsin and then drove for an hour and a half to Janesville, her home town. She stopped at her hotel, checked in and then went to her parents' house in the country. She left at about three to go see some old friends. On her away back towards the city, a deer appeared out of nowhere. Kristen swerved to miss the animal but instead was hit by an oncoming car on the passenger side. Kristen's head slammed against the window and she was out cold.

**Mercy Hospital  
Wednesday, November 4  
4:28 P.M. **

Dr. Adler stood at the foot of Kristen's hospital bed and was writing on a clipboard when he noticed she was waking up.

"Nice to see you're awake," he said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Adler."

"What happened," she asked curiously.

"You were in a car accident about an hour ago. You only suffered minor injuries,

Concussion, fractured ankle, broken thumb, a couple of bruised ribs."

"And my Jaguar is totaled, isn't it," she complained.

"I bet it is." Kristen sighed. "What the hell happened?"

"Witnesses said that you swerved to miss a deer and an oncoming car t-boned you."

"Great. I need to call my family."

"We already called your immediate family but if there's anyone else we could call."

**At the nurse's station...**

"Stabler," Elliot answered after the second ring.

"Elliot Stabler," Dr. Adler questioned.

"Yeah."

"I'm calling regarding a patient of mine, Kristen Weber. She was in a car accident and has been admitted to the hospital."

"What? What happened," he demanded as he shot up from his desk causing the whole squad to look at him.

"Her car was hit by an oncoming car."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just has a few minor injuries including a broken thumb, a cracked rib, concussion. We're gonna release her tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if there was really a point to have her in a car accident but whatever…**


	10. Chapter 10

**  
A/N: Read and Review!

* * *

**

**Seven months later…**

**(Kristen's POV)**

How could I do this? This is so not like me. How am I gonna tell him? He's gonna be crushed and it'll be over. Everything we have, or maybe I should get used to saying had. We're waiting for a bus in Sacramento to take us to Seattle. All my teammates are looking at me weird because I'm acting really fidgety and looking kinda depressed. The stares are getting really annoying, so I put my head in my hands. Finally, someone comes over to me and sits next to me. I glance to my right side and see Becky with a worried look then return my head to my hands. Becky rests her elbows on her thighs so she's a little closer to my head.

"What's going on, Web," she finally asks. Should I tell her? But, what will she think?

"Elliot and I are over," is all I can think to say. She squints.

"When?"

"We didn't… officially break up, but he's gonna once we get back to New York."

"What's going on, Kristen," she pressures. I sigh.

"I've… cheated on Elliot four times on the road," I say quietly. "I was even in a stable state of mind everytime too. What does that say about me?"

"Look, Kris, you made a mistake. Elliot will forgive you."

"I made four mistakes and no, he won't. He trusts me to go on road trips and come back to him. Now I fucked all that up. I won't blame him for leaving."

"He's not leaving you. If he leaves you, the team will pay him a personal visit," she assures me. Becky's so great. Ugh, I'm about to go crazy though. I honestly don't know what to do without seeing Elliot. I stand up and start to walk to my left (Becky follows) then throw my water bottle at the brick wall as hard as I can. Water flies everywhere. A few of my teammates get soaked with water.

"What the fuck," one of them yells loud. She's obviously a rookie. Becky walks over to the yelling player.

"Hey, just shut up. She's in a really bad mood, okay. Leave her alone," she says sternly.

"Becky," Coach Pat Coyle yells. "Come here." Becky glares back at the angry player as she walks to Pat then kneels in front of her. "What's with Kristen?"

"Don't tell her I told you, but she's been cheating on her boyfriend and she's feeling really guilty. And she thinks he'll end everything when we get back to New York." Pat watches me as I pace the concrete.

"I'll talk to her. You go settle Davis down." Pat walks over to me but I just ignore her. "You need to calm down now, Kristen."

"I keep fucking up the best thing that ever happened to me! How do I calm down?" I'm just asking to get pulled out of tomorrow's game.

"Look at your team over them," she says pointing to the team. "They're relying on you to be on the top of you're game and make the baskets, make the rebounds, be aggressive on defense. From what I see, you're not gonna be on the top. Are you gonna let them down because you made a stupid mistake? If you are, maybe you should rethink being on this team." And with that she walks away. I fight to hold back the tears, but loose the battle anyway. Becky comes to me once again as I wipe away signs of tears.

"Look, Beck, thanks for trying to help but-."

"Kristen, I know what you're going through okay? You're not the only one who's made this kind of mistake on a long road trip," she cuts me off. "Back in 2000, in my third season, I had a pretty steady relationship going. Real nice guy… anyway, we had a five game road trip. After the fourth game, the team went out to celebrate, behind Pat's back. The next day, I wake up in a hotel room alone with a note that said "You were amazing. Hope to 'see' you next time you're in Chicago"."

"What happened with your boyfriend?"

"He broke up with me, but look where I am now? Rich, WNBA player. What's he doing? Last I heard, he's working at Wal-Mart. I did just fine without him."

"But Elliot and I are a lot closer. We've been together for almost two years."

"Yeah, well, Rick and I were close. We were constantly together when I was in town."

"It's different. I wasn't drunk-." Again, she cuts me off.

"Who said I was drunk?" She pauses for a moment. "All these players have made some kind of mistake. Don't act like it's the end of the world." She walks away. Oh great, I think she's mad at me now. The bus pulls up and I'm the first one on. I crash down in the second row. Players try to act like they're not looking at me as they walk past, but I can tell they are. Most of the players pass, but Becky sits next to me like she always does. There's a long silence until I break it.

"Look, Beck, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to blow up," I apologize.

"I know you're under a lot of stress, but don't jump to conclusions so fast. You don't know what Elliot's gonna do." I watch as Pat boards the bus and glances at me. Becky continues to talk but I tune her out as I think about the team. I acted like an asshole to Pat. I wonder what she'll do because she does not like to be messed with. "Kristen. Hello, I'm talking to you." She waves her arms in front of my face. "What are you looking at?"

"Coach. I kinda got in her face today."

"She's not gonna bench you," she responds, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "She can't afford to break up the 'Dynamic Duo'." Becky and I are unstoppable when playing together so the team calls us that. I don't respond so Becky moves up a seat next to Pat. I listen into their conversation.

"How's Kristen doing," Pat asks her.

"She's worried that she's gonna get benched," Becky answers. Pat laughs slightly.

"Do you really think I would bench the best player in the WNBA?" I smile at that comment. "She's just having a bad day. I don't blame her for yelling a little, but she better get over this guilty thing. Tell her to call that boyfriend." Becky stands and comes back to the seat next to me.

"She wants you to call Elliot."

"Yeah, I heard. But I just can't. I want to tell him in person if I do at all."

"What do you mean 'if I do at all'? You're gonna tell him," she demands.

"He's gonna leave. I know Elliot."

"But even if he does, is it the end of the world? I know tons of guys that would go out with you. You're beautiful, athletic, fun to be with."

"One problem, millions of dollars from my endorsements. Guys like money, guys want my money."

"Come on, Kris, you always find something wrong with everything I say," she says sarcastically. "Let's just forget about the whole cheating on Elliot thing until after tomorrow's game, please."

**Two Days in New York…**

**(Elliot's POV)**

I don't know who Kristen's trying to fool. I know what goes on when she's on the road. I mean, come on, it's so obvious. She doesn't really like to talk about her road trips any more; she acts different around me, especially in bed. I know she feels guilty about it, but if this continues, I'll end it. I would hate to do that but what else can I do? Just let her go sleep with whatever guy she wants? That's not my definition of a healthy relationship. Some might think that I'm pretty understanding if I thought my girlfriend was cheating on me. Well, I am, because I've been cheated on in most of my relationships so I'm used to it. But early in our relationship, Kristen and I had this talk about how our past relationships ended. Most of ours were from cheating so we promised we would never cheat. But what does she do? She cheats. I love her too much for her to do this. I don't know if I'll be able to find another person like Kristen. And she'll probably go on to date some rich snob athlete or actor, probably athlete.

She should be home any minute now and I'm still wondering if I should ask her about it or not. I doubt she'll say anything about it to me so if I want to know, I have to talk to her first. I hear the door unlock and open. Kristen walks in and drops all her stuff.

"Hey, Kris, we need to talk," I say. Oh great, so I'm gonna ask her about it.

"About what," she says innocently.

"About your road trips. What do you do after your away games?"

"I usually just go back to the hotel or maybe out with the team."

"Do you go back to your hotel room alone?"

"What are you trying to say Elliot?" I don't answer. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"Are you?" Now she doesn't answer. "So it's true." I stand up and walk towards her. She flinches when I get near her. I must seem really tense. I sigh and stare right into her eyes. "Was there really a reason to cheat on me, Kristen?"

"I don't know why I did it, Elliot. I was just… I don't know."

"It's alright, Kris," I say softly as I pull her into a hug. "We'll work it out."

"What," she pulled away. "You're not leaving?"

"I will never leave you, Kristen. No matter what you do, I will not leave. But when you're on road trips, stay away from the guys, for me."

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna have them break up for a LONG time but that always happens in this story so yeah… please someone has to give me some ideas! I'm begging you! I'll use anything!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So something big happens… again. Just read… then review please! I would really really like some more reviews just to know what you guys think. I don't care if you hate this chap or the whole story just let me know!

* * *

**

"Hey, Kris, did you talk to Elliot," Becky said as she walked towards Kristen in the locker room. They had a game in forty-five minutes.

"Yeah," she replied.

"And," Becky waited for another reply.

"And Elliot is the most understand guy I know."

"He didn't walk? I would have dropped you in a second," she said sarcastically.

"I'll be sure to never cheat on you then," Kristen joked.

"So you ready for the game?"

"I'm always ready, Becky," she said as she walked towards the exit of the locker room.

"You're not gonna be ready for this," Becky muttered under her breath with a smile. She knew what was gonna happen.

* * *

Kristen and the team started taking practice shots before the game. Ten minutes before the game started the started to walk off the court to the bench. In a few minutes they would announce the starters. They announced the starters earlier than usual starting with Kelly Schumacher, then Loree Moore, next was Shameka Christon, then Becky and finally Kristen.

"And now Liberty fans," the announcer started, "your favorite shooting guard, number forty-four. Kristen Weber." The crowd cheered loudly as Kristen jogged out onto the court, giving teammates high-fives. The announcer was silent then started to talk again. "Will Kristen Weber direct her attention to the scoreboard?" Kristen looked up and saw _Kristen- Will you marry me? –Elliot _on the board. Her jaw dropped then she looked around for Elliot. When she didn't see him, she glanced over to Becky. Becky pointed to the tunnel that led to the locker rooms. Sure enough, Elliot was standing there. She ran over to him and leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Are you serious," she asked after he let her down. He laughed.

"Yeah, Kris, I'm serious. Will you," he asked holding up the ring.

"Do you even have to ask," she asked with a smile.

"So I'm guessing that's a 'yes'?"

"Hell yeah, it's a yes. You think I would turn down a chance to marry you?" He laughed again and put the ring on her finger. Then they hugged and everyone went crazy, especially the team. She turned around and saw it was almost game time. "I gotta go."

"Yeah. Kick they're asses," he said sarcastically with a quick kiss. She smiled.

"Don't I always?" He turned around to go back up to the stands and she walked out onto the court. Becky immediately walked up to Kristen.

"Oh my God, Kris," she said as she hugged Kristen.

"Yeah, I know," Kristen said excitedly.

Kristen was uncontrollably happy for the game, but this game was a career game waiting to happen. She was in a great mood and was ready to play. Before the first half ended, Kristen stacked up twenty-nine points. She was unstoppable, making baskets after baskets. She was in the zone. She just kept thinking about her engagement to Elliot and played hard, the perfect combination. As the team walked into the locker room at halftime, players were taking turns looking at her ring.

"So am I invited to the wedding," Becky asked jokingly.

"You think I could get married and not have you there? I don't care what you say, you and Jessica are gonna be my maids of honor."

"Already making wedding plans," Pat asked as she stood in front of the team.

"Starting early never hurt."

"Are we invited, Weber," Coach asked sarcastically.

"Every single member of the New York Liberty is required to be at my wedding, whenever it is," Kristen stated. After halftime, the team started to walk back towards the court. Becky and Kristen walked together.

"This is crazy," Kristen said running her hands down her face. "I just got engaged."

"Yeah, I noticed," Becky replied sarcastically. "Are you having second thoughts or something?"

"No way. I was just thinking. Elliot and I are getting married. Life is so perfect right now."

"Just think, Kristen, a week and half ago, you were freaking out because you thought Elliot was leaving. He hung around and now you're engaged. I told you he wouldn't break it off."

"I still can't believe he didn't. You know, I was planning to just leave him because I felt so guilty."

"What changed your mind?"

"You," Kristen said.

"I feel so helpful," Becky said sarcastically.

* * *

**Two days later…**

"I feel so stupid," Kristen said as she and Becky walked down the sidewalk towards the 16th precinct.

"Well, you're lucky we're so close to Elliot's precinct," Becky replied. When they reached the precinct, they rode up the elevator and started walking to the squad room. They received many glances from people walking by because of their fame in New York City.

"I hate coming here," Kristen said half jokingly. "People are always people looking at me."

"It's cool to have people recognize you." Kristen led the way into the squad room and over to Elliot's desk. He didn't notice them right away. He was too busy with his paperwork.

"I see you're working hard, Elliot," Kristen said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He looked up and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked leaning back in his chair.

"I locked my keys in my car. Do you have your set with you?"

"Yeah, I'll get them." He stood up and walked over to his locker while Kristen sat at his desk. Kristen started to talk to Becky but noticed she wasn't listening.

"Becky, I'm talking to you," she said trying to get her attention. Becky snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. Who's that," she asked pointing to a guy talking and laughing with Munch.

"I don't know." Elliot walked back over and handed Kristen the keys. "Hey, Elliot, who's that?" Elliot glanced over to where she was pointing.

"What is he doing here," he asked no one in particular with a smile before he walked over to him. "Cassidy, what are you doing back?"

"Didn't you hear? My man, Cassidy, is back," Munch said happily.

"For good?"

"For good. They're bringing in another detective to be his partner," Munch stated. Elliot and John noticed Brian wasn't even paying attention to their conversation.

"Why are they here," he asked referring to Kristen and Becky.

"You know them," Elliot questioned.

"You don't?"

"Enlighten us," Munch asked, deciding to playing along.

"Where have you guys been," he asked sarcastically. "They play for the Liberty, Kristen Weber and Becky Hammon. Come on, guys, you seriously don't know who they are?"

"I didn't know you followed WNBA," Munch pointed out.

"WNBA players are amazing, and some aren't too hard on the eyes," Brian said as Kristen came walking down the stairs after getting something she'd left there from before.

"Now that I think about it, that Kristen is looking pretty hot," Elliot said seriously. He briskly walked over to her and kissed her passionately while backing her against the wall. After a couple seconds, they released.

"Uh… thanks for that," Kristen said jokingly. Brian looked over to Munch, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, come on, guys. Why do you gotta do that to me? You're dating Kristen Weber?"

"More like engaged to her."

"Now, you could have just told me that instead of having me explain who they were to you, then you confusing me further by making out with her." Kristen smiled and looked up at Elliot.

"Okay, we're gonna head out now. See you later." He kissed her one more time quickly then they left.

"Are you seriously engaged to her?"

"What do you think," Elliot asked sarcastically.

"How'd you score her?"

"She was the twin's gym teacher."

"Oh, that has to be weird for them to live with their old teacher."

"Not really. They don't seem to care."

"Are Becky and Kristen close," Brian asked.

"If best friends are close," he answered. "Why?"

"Would Kristen know if she's single?"

**Stabler/Weber Residence**

**Wednesday, June 3**

**9:26 P.M.**

"Hey, Kris," Elliot said as he jumped up onto the counter next to where she was standing.

"What," she asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"Is Becky single?" Now she looked up.

"Why? You planning on leaving me for her," she asked sarcastically.

"No, Brian wanted to know."

"That guy in the squad room today? Why?"

"I don't know. He just asked."

"Yes, she's single. I don't know if she's looking though. But she was checking him out. You think they would be good together?"

"Brian's a nice guy," Elliot answered.

"Let's introduce them then. Becky really needs someone. We only talk about my relationships, never about hers."

**Two days later before a game in the locker room…**

"Hey, Becky, how would you like to meet that guy that was in the squad room a couple days ago," Kristen asked her as she prepared for the game. Becky thought about it.

"When," she finally asked.

"After the game. He's here with Elliot."

"Sure, why not," she gave in.

**After the game…**

Elliot and Kristen introduced Brian and Becky and now Becky and Brian were talking.

"Good game tonight. You and Kristen were awesome."

"Thanks," she replied.

"So where you from," Brian asked as they walked towards the exit of the 'Garden'.

"South Dakota. What about you?"

"I'm from New York."

"So you're a detective?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in SVU with Elliot," she asked.

"Yeah, I just came back. I left to go to narcotics a few years ago but that wasn't my thing so I came back."

"That's cool." They reached Becky's car and she leaned against it.

"Would you… like to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure." She took out a little piece of paper and wrote her number on it. "Call me sometime."

"Alright," he smiled. "See you later." He turned around as she drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so in the next chapter, there will be some Becky/Kristen friendship, stuff like Becky sticking up for Kristen in games.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:So, it's been a while so... um, here you go! I would really like to get some more reviews for this one so please help me out. I want to know what you think!

* * *

**

**During a game in Washington…**

After receiving the pass from Becky, Kristen, who was at the top of the arch, drove to the basket. She didn't make it far though. One of Washington's players, Alana Beard, stuck her left arm right in her path. She close-lined Kristen causing her to smack her head hard on the floor. The officials immediately called a foul and had a meeting on whether Beard should be thrown out. Kristen stood quickly ignoring the excruciating pain that was driving through her skull and the medical staff. When Becky saw she was moving towards Alana, she sighed a caught up with her. Luckily, Beard was on the other side of the court and Kristen wasn't walking very fast.

"Turn around, Kristen. You don't need to get suspended," Becky said. Kristen shook her head.

"No, Becky. I'm sick of her shit." Her tone was angry and cold. Becky knew she did not want to be Alana Beard right now. The closer they got to Alana, the more worried Becky became. She didn't want Kristen to get suspended and fined because of Alana Beard so she bravely stood in front of Kristen causing her to stop. Kristen looked straight into Becky's eyes and Becky did the same. After a few seconds, Kristen shook her head and kept walking towards Beard. Becky tried again, this time pushing Kristen back lightly. Kristen was getting angrier and angrier by the second. If people didn't learn to leave her alone, she was going to snap. Kristen pushed Becky back forcefully. She stumbled backwards but managed to stay standing.

"You know what, fuck you," Becky yelled, walking away angrily. If she didn't want Becky's help, Becky wasn't even going to waste her breath. Kristen just shrugged it off and finally reached Alana.

"If you got a fucking problem with me, you wanna say it? You have been on my case since I signed here. What's your problem," Kristen yelled, two inches max from her face.

"You're my problem. You think you can come run the show now? I'm the star, not you."

"Is that all you want? To be the 'star' of every game? What kind of team player are you?" Before anyone could stop it, Alana's right fist slammed into Kristen left cheek hard. Kristen fell back a couple steps, moved a hand to her face and grinned at Alana. Ignoring the fact that Washington was holding Alana back, Kristen practically tackled Alana and a couple of unlucky players who just happened to be in her way. Kristen tried to throw a couple punches but was pulled off quickly. Kristen and Alana were immediately thrown out of the game. As Kristen walked down the tunnel she asked herself what the hell she was thinking.

After the game…

Kristen was called into Pat's office as soon as the game ended. She cautiously entered and sat in the uncomfortable chairs in front of Pat. They sat in silence for a little bit.

"You have anything to say, Kristen," Pat finally asked. Kristen remained silent. "You've changed. What's going on?" Kristen shook her head.Pat sighed at Kristen's lack of talking. "Well, now you're suspended for three games and I'm sure there will be a big fine. You satisfied?" Kristen shook her head slightly. "You're not aloud at the games, you know that right?" Kristen nodded. "Go talk to Hammon."

"No," Kristen finally spoke.

"What do you mean 'no'? You guys are not gonna start fighting now. You two are best friends and the 'Dynamic Duo'. You want to mess that up?"

"I don't. She does."

"She just wanted to stop you and you pushed her away. She was trying help."

"I don't want people fucking with me anymore," she yelled as she shot up. "I don't need you, Becky, or anyone trying to help." And with that, she stormed out of the room making the whole team look. Pat exited the office and stood next to Becky.

"Does that fiancé of hers have anger issues," Pat questioned, trying to get to the bottom of Kristen's sudden outbursts.

"Elliot? Yeah, mostly at work though," Becky answered.

"Go talk to her, fast." Becky obeyed and jogged after her teammate.

"Hey, Kris, you're not gonna get very far. The team leaves together and you don't even have your stuff." Kristen froze and turned around, heading back towards the locker room to get her things. "Look, Kristen," Becky started, taking advantage of the perfect time to talk. "I need to talk to you."

"Save it," she said storming right past her.

"Pat says we have to talk."

"Do you think I care what Pat says?"

"What happened to you? You have changed big time and the team is sick of it." Kristen, followed by Becky, walked into the locker room only to be stared at again.

"I really don't care, Becky."

"You're just asking to get traded, you know that?" Kristen froze and turned around slowly. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She was just mad about everything that happened in today's game.

"Look, my head is killing me. Just leave me alone," she demanded rather loudly. Then Pat, extremely annoying, stood in the doorway of the office.

"Okay, that's it. Hammon and Weber, in my office now!" Kristen and Becky followed order and entered the office. "Kristen, I'm starting to get a little of your anger problem. They weren't a big issue in the beginning but they have grown into this immense problem for you and your teammates. You wanna talk now or do you wanna be benched the rest of the season?" Pat knew Kristen was not going to mess with being benched for a whole season. Kristen put her head her hands.

"Oh my God. What am I doing," she muttered incoherently. "I'm under a lot of stress right now."

"You're twenty-six years old. What stress are you under?" _Wow, she is really clueless_, Kristen thought.

"Uh, endorsements, I'm getting married in a couple months, Alana Beard is really getting on my nerves," she began to list.

"Okay, you're under stress. But don't you think it's stressful to have my all-star throwing punches? Having my two best players fighting?"

"I'm sorry," Kristen replied quietly.

"No, Kristen, you're not. I know when you come back, you'll be the same way."

"Look, I said I'm sorry. What else can I do," she asked as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's Olivia. I'm a little worried about Elliot."

"What happened to him," she cut her off.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"I haven't talked to him for a few days."

"Are you in New York?"

"No, I've been on a road trip for the last nine days. What's going on?"

"Elliot got suspended two days ago. I've been trying to call him, he hasn't picked up."

"Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, bye." Kristen hung up without saying 'bye' and instantly dialed Elliot's number.

"What's going on," Becky asked curiously. She may have been mad at Kristen but she still cared.

"No one's talked to Elliot for a couple days," she said waiting for Elliot to answer. He actually did.

"Hey baby," he answered. He sounded drunk.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, baby. Who do you think this is," he answered slurring his words.

"Ugh, you're drunk."

"I am not drunk," he defended himself. Even a three year old could tell he was drunk.

"Elliot, you need to stop drinking right now," she argued as she left the locker room quickly.

"I think it's a little too late," he tried to joke.

"Elliot, are the kids there?"

"They're with Kathy this weekend."

"Elliot, listen, I'm gonna call Olivia. She's gonna come over to check on you, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Elliot was so annoying when he was drunk, which was very rare. He hung up and Kristen sighed. _What was he thinking! _she thought. She quickly retreated back to her coach to get yelled at more after she talked to Olivia.

"Is he okay," Becky wondered.

"Yeah, he's just a little tipsy. I sent Olivia to check on him."

"The bus to take the team to the hotel will be here in half hour. You have forty-five minutes to get you're stuff together. Then we leave to the airport. Plane leaves at six," Pat explained. "I want you to tell the team that, Becky. Kristen, we'll finish on the plane."

* * *

**A/N: So, Kristen had some anger issues… yay! Okay, you know what to do now: Review! Come on, that's all you have to do. It takes a second. Please! For me! And you can probably tell thatI have NO CLUE where I'm going here! I'm justwriting random events!I need some new ideas for this one solet me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Someone pointed out to me that this story was starting to be more focused on the basketball which I hadn't really noticed for some reason… anyway I'm really trying to get away from basketball and have it all Kristen/Elliot with some Becky friendship in there because Becky Hammon is freaking awesome!

* * *

**

Kristen walked into the apartment a little before ten. Elliot asleep, or passed out, on the couch. She was really worried about him. She didn't even know why he was suspended. She decided she would ask later. Right now, her head was still killing her and she just wanted to sleep.

**In the morning…**

Elliot was awakened by someone's voice coming from the kitchen. He sat up and immediately regretted drinking last night. His head hurt, but he forced himself into the kitchen. He heard Kristen arguing on the phone.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't have… well it's too late now… I hit the ground hard, you think I'm gonna shake her hand and say, "Thanks for almost fracturing my skull"… you do not know how bad that hurt, Dad… yeah, sorry… SORRY… it won't happen again… yeah whatever… bye." She hung up and looked up at Elliot. "Did you have fun last night," she asked coldly.

"Sorry. It's just been stressful lately," he answered apologetically.

"So that gives you an excuse to get drunk? The whole bus ride home, I was scared out of my mind."

"I'm sorry." She stared into his eyes. He looked extremely guilty. How could she be mad at him? She moved towards him.

"It's alright," she said hugging him. "You wanna tell me what happened?" They released.

"I… just crossed the line… again. Cragen said he was sick of it and he sent me home for a week."

"I think you might need some anger management," she tried to lighten the situation.

"I probably do," he smiled. "Anyways, how'd today's game go?" She sighed.

"Not too good." She turned the TV to MSG (Madison Square Garden) Network and sure enough, they were about to report on today's events.

_MSG Report: Two WNBA players are suspended after a brawl that ended with punches. It all started after Washington Mystics guard, Alana Beard, close-lined New York Liberty super-star Kristen Weber. Weber then pushed her way past teammate, Becky Hammon, only to be punched in the face by Beard. And just to add to the fun, Weber tackled Beard. Liberty head coach, Pat Coyle, has said that the star is "on this ice" with her. _

Kristen turned the TV, but refused to look at Elliot. She stood up and went into the kitchen and Elliot followed close behind.

"Kris, are you okay," he said, gently put his hand on the back of her head, trying to feel the bump. She winced and he pulled away. "Did you get it checked out?"

"The medical staff said I was fine. I probably should go to a doctor, but…," she trailed off. He noticed a bruise from Alana striking her.

"You have a bruise from the punch," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," she answered quietly. He hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, Kris. You had a rough day and I just made it worse." They just stood there until he broke the silence. "How long are you suspended?"

"Three games which is about seven or eight days."

"Any fines?"

"Three thousand dollars, but that's nothing," she joked.

The next day…

Kristen ran into the bedroom in search of her ringing cell phone. She finally found it under a sheet and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Kristen Weber," a female voice asked.

"Yes," Kristen replied cautiously.

"I'm Dr. Ferguson. I'm a psychiatrist, calling upon a request from Pat Coyle."

"Pat told you to call me?"

"Yes, she told me to successfully complete three sessions with you in order for you to return to play." Kristen sighed.

"I don't need a shrink."

"Ms. Coyle informed me to tell you that if you do not accomplish this, you will not play with the Liberty anymore."

"What! I gotta talk to a shrink in order to stay in New York?"

"That's what she said. I suggest we make an appointment soon to get the three sessions over before your suspension is up."

Three hours later…

Kristen sat in the waiting room of the psychiatrist's office, waiting to get session one over with. The doctor said it would be better if the sessions were completed soon so Kristen gave in to coming today. She played with her hands out of nervousness. Why was she nervous? This wasn't the first time she was forced to talk to a shrink. She was always an angry person as a kid and growing up so her parents made her go. She almost didn't hear the receptionist call her name. She stood up and entered the office. The room was fairly small with a chair, which the doctor sat in, and a couch that Kristen would sit. Kristen slowly moved towards the couch and sat as far as possible from Dr. Ferguson.

"Hi," Dr. Ferguson smiled warmly. Kristen gave a fake smile back. "I'm Dr. Joanne Ferguson. You can call me Joanne. How about we get started?"

"Alright," Kristen said nicely.

**Hammon Residence**

**Thurday, June 12**

**9:46 A.M.**

Becky was highly annoyed when someone pounded on her door. She was still sleeping. She tried to get up, but was held down by a heavy arm hung over her abdomen. She shook Brian until he woke up and even when he did, he just rolled over. Becky rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Bri, it's almost ten," she said, shaking him again. Brian shot up this time.

"Are you serious?" She nodded. He quickly started to search for his clothes and get dressed. "I'm late for work." Becky smiled but then the pounding returned. The smile quickly left as she walked towards the door. She opened to and saw Kristen leaning against the doorframe.

"What took you so long," Kristen asked sarcastically. Becky stepped out of the doorway and allowed her to come in.

"What are you doing here," Becky asked, pouring herself some orange juice.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today."

"Sure." Then Brian came out and by the looks of it, he was desperately in search of something.

"Do you know where…," he stopped when he saw Kristen, "my shirt is," he finished.

"On the lamp," Becky said, slightly laughing. Kristen took a water bottle from the refrigerator then leaned against it.

"Now what would Mr. and Mrs. Hammon say," Kristen asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Brian was finally completely dressed and walked over to Becky.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He nodded then glanced over at Kristen. She took the hint and turned around. Brian then kissed her passionately. As he walked towards the door, Kristen turned back around. "Don't," Becky warned. Kristen threw her hands in the air.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything. I think it's cute."

"Don't start with that either," Becky replied smiling.

**SVU squad room**

**Thursday, June 12**

**10:09 A.M.**

"You're late," Olivia pointed out as Brian walked in.

"Yeah, I noticed," he answered.

"What took you, Brian," Elliot questioned.

"I had a late night."

"I'd say it was Hammon Time last night," John said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, John," Elliot defended.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass," Fin asked leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing, Becky's just a close friend of mine."

"Alright, sorry, man," John responded. John sat back down at his desk and whispered to Fin, "I think him and Becky are a little more than friends." Elliot heard this and lightly laughed at the absurdity.

"John, that's ridiculous," Elliot claimed with a smile. "She's Kristen's best friend."

"Guys, knock it off. I don't really like you talking about her like that either," Brian interjected. Fin and John gave up and everyone returned to their work.

"Man, once they get with basketball players, they're no fun," John muttered jokingly to Fin. Fin agreed by nodding his head and smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter is going to be four years later. Sorry for skipping time but I'll tell you a little something. They're gonna have kids and I'm not good and writing in pregnancies and infants are no fun to write about because they can't talk… if anyways really really hates this idea you should really let me know very soon. I don't know if I'll listen but give it a shot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, sorry, it's been awhile. I'm backed up on all my fics, but I'm trying to get all caught up. Review and maybe I'll update faster.

* * *

**

**Five months later…**

Kristen knocked anxiously and repeatedly on her best friend's door. When Becky finally answered, Kristen walked in without any greeting.

"Uh, come on in," she said sarcastically. Kristen began pacing and playing with her hands nervously. "Is something wrong, Kristen?"

"I'm pregnant," Kristen blurted out.

"That's great," Becky smiled. Kristen didn't have the same reaction. "Are you not happy or something?"

"No, no, I'm happy. We just wanted to wait until after we got married."

"Well, it happened a little sooner, so what? You both wanted this, so who cared when it happened."

"I guess you're right. I'm just nervous about telling him."

Later that day…

"Hi honey," Elliot greeted Kristen after returning home from work.

"Hi," she said kissing him quickly.

"How was your day," he asked as he loosened his tie.

"Good, but I had to ask Pat to bench me today," she replied hoping he'd get the point.

"Why?"

"Elliot, what's the only reason I would bench myself?" He looked at her and shrugged. She sighed. "Sit down." Elliot froze. He never liked conversations that came after the phrase "Sit down".

"Maybe I'll stand," he said kind of nervously. "What's going on?"

"Elliot, it's nothing bad. It's just funny to see how you react when I say that," she joked. "I have some news."

"You're pregnant," he guessed hopefully. _Oh now he guesses!_

"How'd you guess," she asked smiling. Elliot's lips curved into a smile.

"Are you serious?" When she nodded, he briskly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, his hands dropped down to her hips. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Elliot, and you're scaring me." He smiled and pulled his body close to his.

"I love you," he said kissing her softly.

**Five months later…**

Kristen and Elliot had learned that they were having twins, which was a huge shock to Kristen. She was scared of having just one, but two, she was petrified. Today they would learn the sex of the babies. Elliot, of course, wanted a boy and Kristen wanted a little WNBA player, but they really didn't care.

Elliot was stuck at the precinct working on their latest case while Kristen had her ultrasound. He wanted to be there, but being a detective is too demanding. Elliot would look over at his cell phone every minute, wanting it to ring. Kristen was supposed to call him as soon as she was done and she should have been done by then. He jumped slightly when it finally rang.

"Kristen? What are they? Girl, boy? Boy, boy? Girl, girl," he asked quickly.

"Whoa, no 'Hi honey. How are you doing?'" Kristen replied jokingly.

"Come on, Kris. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay. We, Elliot, are having a boy and… a little girl," she said slowly to keep him on edge.

"One of each? Yes," he celebrated rather loudly causing the squad to glance in his direction.

"Now comes the fight about names."

"How about you pick the names. I picked all the names of my kids so far. It's only fair."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not? As long as you don't name one Apple," Elliot joked.

**Three months later…**

Kristen sat on the Liberty bench while her team took on the Chicago Sky. Becky sat next to her, watching the game attentively. She finally tore her eyes away when Kristen clutched her arm tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, Kristen-," she stopped upon seeing her face. "Whoa, you okay?"

"I think… contraction!"

"Umm, okay, uh, breathe," she instructed before running over to Pat who was lost in the game. "Pat, Kristen's going into labor."

"Take her to the hospital," she advocated, worriedly glancing over to her star player.

"But, what about the game-."

"Go," Pat demanded.

Mercy General Hospital

Tuesday, July 16

6:21 P.M.

Becky had called Elliot as soon as they arrived at the hospital. She and Kristen were bored waiting for Elliot, but were startled when Kristen had a contraction about every fifteen minutes.

"Well, this is fun," Kristen noted non-enthusiastically as she counted the little holes in the ceiling. "Where's Elliot?"

"He'll be here soon," Becky said, not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"Sorry about taking you from the game," Kristen apologized. Becky finally looked up.

"Don't apologize. It's not like it's some championship game. And even if it was, I'd still be right here." Elliot suddenly burst through the door and ran to Kristen's side.

"Kris, are you okay," he asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm great. This is the best I've ever felt in my life," she started sarcastically. "How about you?" Elliot rolled his eyes and glanced at Becky who was still in her uniform.

"You went into labor at a game," Elliot questioned.

"Yeah, right on the Liberty bench," Kristen answered.

"Why'd you go to the game?"

"Elliot, I'm three week early," she defended before yet another contraction set in.

_This is going to be a long night_, Elliot thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long pregnancy. I've never been a fan of writing about them and they make things awkward for me in real life but anyways, I hope you review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, this is just an author's note, sorry if I excited anyone. I just wanted to say that I'm not happy with this fic and everything so I'm gonna try to rewrite it. So yeah… I have no clue where to go with it right now and I just don't like how I wrote it and stuff. If I don't post the first chapter of the new one within a few day, some angry reader should send me an email to with the subject of "UPDATE YOUR FIC!!" and yeah… that'll work. So be looking for the new one… I don't know if it'll be the same name or what the new title will be… just be looking out for it… or put me on your author's alert or whatever. **


End file.
